


The Brightest (and most socially awkward) Witch of Her Age

by Rain_Moonwater_Witch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Hermione, Korean Neville, POC Hermione, POC Neville, PoC Harry, desi harry, first year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_Moonwater_Witch/pseuds/Rain_Moonwater_Witch
Summary: Hermione Granger always knew she was different, but never in this form. She faces struggles and obstacles during the school year, but still shines.





	The Brightest (and most socially awkward) Witch of Her Age

Jean Granger sat down at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and rum in her hand. She had dark bags under her eyes and her hair light brown was pulled back into a shabby ponytail. Her hand was pressed against her forehead as she nursed the cup, going through the day's events. 

Hermione was walking to school by herself (which normally never happened! If only she didn't have to leave at four in the morning for a conference with another dentist from the city two hours away-) and a large black truck stopped next to her. Hermione had stopped in awe of the gigantic vehicle and a man walked out of it. According to Hermione, he had said "Hello little girl, your mother's been in a terrible accident and asked me to take you to the hospital to see her." She was five! She couldn't have known any better. Hermione went with the man, but they soon reached a location very different from the hospital. The man tied her wrists together and gagged her. Apparently Hermione then realised what had happened, and five minutes later she was discovered with a burning truck behind her emitting fireworks and the man tied onto a tree trunk with very well reinforced silly string. 

Hermione had called the police with the man's phone (honestly, she was so intelligent at times it was concerning) and told them that a man had attempted to kidnap her but he had been dealt with and was ready to be arrested. When the police arrived, they were bewildered and found out that the man, Thomas Clarke, was a convicted child molester and he was promptly arrested. 

Jean knocked the concoction back and her husband, Sean, walked into the room and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Jean, don't worry about today. You need sleep. And you need to not drink that incredibly strong drink." He picked it up and sniffed it. "Jean, what the hell is in this thing? This is going to make you blind." He walked to the sick and poured it down the drain. 

Sean sighed and picked Jean up. "Come on, you need some sleep. You're going to wake up with one hell of a hangover - pretty sure that was coffee, rum, and vodka." He carried her to their bedroom, where she promptly passed out. 

~ • ~

Jean Granger walked up the stairs to Hermione's room, and opened the door. "Hey, Hermione, someone's here to see yo- Jesus Christ!" 

Hermione was sitting in her room, her toys and books floating around the room. That was eerie as hell, but Hermione was also reading "The Enchanted Forest" at the same time, and had said one of the spells in the book. Five days later and Hermione and her parents went to a paranormal investigator, who declared her clean and sent them on their way. 

After the appointment, Jean cornered her husband Sean. "I don't know what happened, but I'm nervous for her." Sean looked away. "You know that if this continues, she'll be made fun of." Jean pressed, pleading with him to talk to her.

Sean exhaled. "Look, I'm just worried about her. I'm Caribbean! Those kids are going to take one look at whatever the hell she does and immediately label her as hoodoo and black magick! She's already dealt with enough about being Black, but throw this into the mix? I don't even know what could happen to her!" he said, rubbing his wrist nervously.

"Sean, I know. But I'm not sure if we should homeschool her, her brain's growing at such a fast pace that it could easily expand our abilities. I don't know what to do with her!" 

Hermione heard her mother cry and ran to the staircase, only to see her father embracing her mom, and said "Hey, we'll find a solution. It's not like she's possessed." Hermione frowned. Possessed? Is that what her parents thought of her? 

But still, life goes on.


End file.
